


[Oldfic] Fifty Sentences of Spiritshipping

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [59]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Fifty Sentence fic.





	[Oldfic] Fifty Sentences of Spiritshipping

 

1\. Shadows:

Johan wasn't afraid of the dark: in fact, he relished in it, for he knew that somewhere, someone was doing the same, and he was always silently protecting him.

2\. Farewell:

Farewell was a forbidden word for them: they never wanted to say goodbye because they didn't want to acknowledge that there was a chance, however slight, that they might not see each other again.

3\. Pollen:

Johan was rather shocked when Juudai showed up on his doorstep with puffy eyes and a stuffy nose.

"Hm? What's wrong, Juudai? Are you sick?"

"Nah, I ended up in the middle of a field. Apparently I'm allergic to pollen."

4\. Demon:

Some thought that when Juudai's eyes turned a brilliant shade of gold that he appeared to be some sort of demon, a horrifying monster, but Johan disagreed: he saw the flaming soul of the gentle darkness shining through its human herald—a promise of protection.

5\. Invite:

Juudai hadn't understood until later on in his life why his chest felt heavy and burdened when he checked his cell phone and found that he was invited to a wedding.

6\. Uniform:

They'd both kept their uniforms from Duel Academia long after they graduated and for several years, until they outgrew them, they always purposely wore them when they were together; not that they needed it, but the sense of familiarity helped them forget about their troubles, even for just a little while.

7\. Natural:

For them, lots of things simply came naturally, whether it be dueling, giving their all, seeing duel spirits, saving the world, or their relationship.

8\. Choice:

Juudai hoped that he never again found himself in a situation where he'd be forced to choose between his friends and Johan, because as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew whom he'd end up choosing and the truth was almost too much to bear.

9\. Touch:

Other people never understood why they never seemed to stop touching, whether it be an arm around the waist, the gentle brush or clasp of hands, leaning on one another's shoulder, or gentle lasting hugs; to them, it seemed just as natural as breathing.

10\. Silk:

Juudai loved it when Johan wore his silk shirts: they were simple, elegant, and fresh; all of which reminded him of Johan.

11\. Lock:

Johan never locked the door to his apartment: everything of true value was on his person at all times and he never knew when Juudai would show up needing a place to stay for a night or two.

12\. Detention:

For some, it was surprising that such an intelligent, prestigious student such as Johan Andersen would often receive detention; the truth was, however, that Johan received detention because Juudai was in detention and no time spent with Yuuki Juudai was worthless, even if it was spent in silence or doing homework.

13\. Force:

Alone, they were formidable, but together, they were quite a force to be reckoned with.

14\. Chocolate:

After his experiences at Duel Academia, Johan found himself constantly craving chocolate: the milky brown color reminded him of Juudai's vibrant eyes, which made the candy taste even sweeter.

15\. Teleport:

One of the handiest of his powers was the power to transport himself: because of this, Juudai could see Johan—and everyone else—whenever he truly desired too.

16\. Letter:

Johan loved it when Juudai came to visit him, but he couldn't deny that he felt especially touched when Juudai sent him a letter instead: it showed him that Juudai was always thinking of him, wherever he may be, and that was enough for Johan.

17\. Family:

There were many different kinds of families in the world; their's was a tad bit strange, consisting of them both, their duel spirits, and their cards, but it was a family nonetheless.

18\. Romance:

Juudai had never really been one for romance, which was why he was so confused when, while holding Johan comfortably in his arms, he was struck with the urge to lean down and close the gap between them.

19\. Twin:

They acted an awful lot like twins sometimes, as others have pointed out to them, but they never took them seriously: after all, they both knew that their connection was far greater than that.

20\. Green:

When they first met, the first thing Juudai noticed besides the mischievous Ruby crawling up to his shoulder, was a striking pair of gleaming emerald eyes.

21\. Control:

Juudai was often gone when the wind passed through, but that was just fine, for Johan never intended to control Juudai—they both led very different paths, after all.

22\. Innocence:

While many relationships were born of lust and temptation, theirs was developed of innocence and an age-old bond between their souls that could not be severed.

23\. Yubel:

Yubel was never a sore subject between them: what Yubel had done was long forgiven and although Juudai loved Johan, he loved Yubel also; Johan was okay with that, for she deserved him just as much, if not more, than Johan did.

24\. Kiss:

They really hadn't had much time to develop their relationship before Johan was due back to North Academia, but that didn't stop Johan from exchanging a passionate 'see you later' with his special friend.

25\. Adrenaline:

One of their most observable similarities was that they both seemed to run on a never-ending rush of adrenaline: they never quit moving, no matter how many times they trip along the path.

26\. Room Mate:

Even though Johan wasn't officially bunking with them, Shou often found himself waking to the sight of the two curled up next to each other on the bed and wondered why Johan bothered having another dorm room.

27\. Holiday:

Juudai had never been fond of holidays growing up, as he often spent them alone, but slowly he began to change his mind when Johan started inviting him over for the holidays.

28\. Shrimp:

It was no secret that Yuuki Juudai loved shrimp, but strangely, he didn't put up much of a fuss when Johan stole a few off his plate.

29\. Switch:

Sometimes, when they had been feeling mischievous, they would try and switch places for the day—they would wear each other's clothes, etc—but found that they could never go through with it, for neither could bear the thought of spending an entire day without their decks, despite the rising trust between them.

30\. Hero:

Johan never called Juudai a hero, despite all he had done for them all because he knew that by doing such he would be putting Juudai on a pedestal: he was human and he made mistakes, which he learned from, and that's all that mattered to him.

31\. Spare:

Johan went as far as to prepare a closet with a few extra sets of clothes for Juudai because he couldn't help but laugh at how his closes were always a tad too big for Juudai, no matter how much he grew.

32\. Apology:

Contrary to popular belief, they did have their fair share of disagreements, but what was amusing about them was that neither could stay upset at the other for very long and as such, would usually end up apologizing at the same time.

33\. Tie:

Juudai had never really been one for formal wear, so when they'd been invited to Asuka's wedding, Johan had laughed at him when he'd showed up with his tie slightly crooked and not properly knotted.

34\. Red:

Red was a color that looked handsome on Juudai, but Johan dreaded the day when Juudai would return with a different kind of red on his skin.

35\. Proposal:

It was an awkward, simple proposal and Juudai hadn't had enough money to purchase a ring, but Johan hadn't cared about any of that: it was the promise that mattered to him.

36\. Language:

They often confused others because they didn't have to speak to communicate: one heart-filled glance said a thousand words more than speech could ever hope to imply.

37\. Past:

Prince Juudai was shocked when he discovered another young boy sitting atop his favorite pile of rocks, looking out at the sparkling ocean. Curious, he crawled up beside the teal-haired boy, ignoring the warnings his father, the King, had given him about being wary of strangers.

"Good morning, Prince Juudai!" The boy turned to face him and smiled, the reflections on the water making his green eyes twinkle, as if he knew far more than he should.

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is Johan! Nice to meet you, Juudai!"

38\. Bond:

Although they hadn't known each other for very long, their bond was of rare value, and stronger than most others: this was because it had existed far beyond the reach of one lifetime.

39\. Costumes:

For one reason or another, neither was surprised when they showed up at a costume party dressed as a Prince and a Sage.

40\. Present:

Neither of them liked to dwell on the past, or live in the future: instead, they both relished in the here and now, recognizing that that's all they had the power to do.

41\. Company:

Sometimes, Juudai dropped by Johan's apartment on days that he knew Johan wouldn't be touring; they both had their families, but they would be lying if they said they didn't enjoy the extra company.

42\. Aura:

For those that were sensitive to such things, they saw Juudai's aura to be a fiery red, occasionally with a tinge of gold; Johan's was a bright, aqua blue, but instead of clashing as they should have when they were together, the colors merely blended in with each other, creating a brand new color.

43\. Game:

Saving the lives of others, although very rewarding, was also very exhausting and so, when they were alone, they often found themselves dueling the old fashioned way, because it reassured them that sometimes it was just a game after all.

44\. Gestures:

Jim, who had been visiting at the time, was startled when Juudai returned from wherever he had been all day, his eyes a bright shade of gold; Johan merely went into the kitchen to warm up some shrimp: it was the best treatment for an angry Juudai, after all.

45\. Strange:

To people such as Kenzan that couldn't see Duel spirits, they often appeared to be quite strange as they conversed quietly amongst their families.

46\. Future:

They weren't positive what the future held for them, but they took comfort in the fact that they'd face it together.

47\. Obvious:

None of their friends so much as blinked when they received a wedding invitation addressed to them from somewhere in America, where they were both currently participating in a large tournament, for they'd known for a long time; in fact, they wondered what had taken them so long.

48\. Battle:

They knew that there were many battles ahead and that nurturing such a bond could be dangerous sometimes, but both were willing to take that risk.

49\. Wedding:

Nobody was offended when they had to leave their own wedding early, for they all knew that to Johan and Juudai, matters outside their own lives took first priority and always would.

50\. Empty:

They weren't shocked when they found Johan's apartment completely empty one day, with not even a trace of his presence left; instead, they merely called Juudai and questioned him as to what address they should put on Johan's birthday gifts.


End file.
